


Christmas Wrapping

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Missed Connections, Song Inspired, grumpy!jensen, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: (Inspired by The Waitresses'Christmas Wrapping)





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Jensen wasn't celebrating Christmas. It'd been a year, he wasn't feeling the spirit in the least. Lonely, grumpy, feeling down on himself, he'd rather keep the negativity limited to his own company. He got grief from family, from friends, and felt just guilty enough to make a decent dinner - the only semblance of holiday cheer he could muster.

He realized he forgot the cranberry sauce (the best part of turkey leftovers needed that) and headed to the store on Christmas Eve, with minutes to go before the store closed when his day completely turned around. He was standing in line, zoning out, when a cart bumped into him from behind. He turned around to bite the head off of whoever was responsible and looked into the hazel eyes he'd been dreaming of all year. Jared.

The guy he'd initially met skiing last winter. The guy he'd been trying (and failing) to sync up with all year. For whatever reason, every time they'd made plans, life had intervened and it just hadn't happened. When Jared smiled at him and gave him a soft, "Hey there," Jensen's heart lit up. They both completed their check out and walked out to their cars to find it softly snowing.

Jensen wasn't celebrating Christmas. Until Jared Padalecki pointed up and Jensen saw they were standing under a bough of mistletoe. Nothing would stop him this time as he leaned up on tippy toes and captured sweet pink lips in a magical Christmas kiss.

 

Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas; couldn't miss this one this year. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
